


You Were Supposed To Be My Normal

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek owns a bookstore, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Violence, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were supposed to be my normal, and here you are a fucking werewolf.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs before trying to push himself up on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Supposed To Be My Normal

Stiles just wants to be normal. By normal, he means that he doesn’t want to wash goblin blood out of his clothes at nine o’clock in the morning going on almost no sleep. Stiles had longed since accepted the fact that his family was different, but he was tired of different.

            “Why does it smell so bad?” Stiles asks, aloud and he hears his father, Henry, laugh. Stiles likes Henry but for the most part they just ignore each other except when a supernatural demon poses a threat. Stiles likes what his family does because he feels like he is saving people, but he just wants to be normal. He wants to be able to go to college and worry about exams not if that Incubus wondering around town is going to kill again.

            Stiles himself isn’t prejudice against the not-really-human, but his family is. His father often makes comments about how the only go supernatural creature is a dead one. His father also has a not-so-understandable hatred for werewolves in particular. Stiles isn’t sure what makes his father hate them so much, when he asked Henry the older man just said that they weren’t fit to live on this planet, so Stiles doesn’t ask anymore.

            The group of the hunters had just gotten back from taking down a pack of goblins that decided that this tiny town was a good choice to make their new home. Henry had tried to peaceful talk them into leaving, but the goblin king told them to fuck off so Henry killed them. Henry was not known for his patience.

            Stiles continued scrubbing at his favorite shirt, why he wore his favorite shirt to the meeting he doesn’t know. The meetings are all the same because they all end in blood. “Hey, Stiles.” Stiles hears his father say, and he turns to give him his attention. “We heard a rumor that a pack of wolves was moving down here from  Northern California. I want you to go snoop around.” Henry tells him, and Stiles sighs. He doesn’t want to spend his free time tracking down a rumor on one of the few days he isn’t forced to train until he cannot even breathe.

            “Where did you even hear the rumor?” Stiles asks, and Henry just looks at him. Stiles sighs again, and turns on the washing machine to maybe get the green-blue blood out of his shirt.

            “Just go check it out.” Henry says, frustrated and Stiles is weary of his father when he gets angry. Stiles wants to ask if the mysterious person even gave him an address or any idea of where these supposed wolves were supposed to be. Stiles has never actually met a real werewolf, but his dad says they know how to disguise themselves as humans.  

            “I’ll be back late.” Stiles says, and he plans on just looking in town and them head to the new bookstore opening. He has been wanting to check it out for a while, but between working as a receptionist for the local doctor and saving the town from evil, he just hasn’t had the time to stop by. Henry grunts like he heard him, and Stiles rolls his eyes while trying to find a shirt that doesn’t have blood on it.

****

            Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t find anything out about the supposed new wolves in town. He doesn’t really look that hard, or at all. Stiles really has had it with supernatural creatures, but he really wants to meet a werewolf out of curiosity.

            Stiles stops by to get an ice cream cone before walking leisurely to the new bookstore. His tiny town wasn’t popular enough to have a bookstore before, but apparently it was now. He notices the sign the that says “Talia’s Books”, and he licks his ice cream before walking into the store. The store has an old time feel to it, and it is covered wall to wall in books. Stiles smiles to himself before walking towards the British Literature section of the store. He is debating on if he wants to buy a Shakespeare or Bronte book when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

            “You can’t bring ice cream in the store.” A guff voice tells him, and Stiles turns around to see a man standing behind him in a tight shirt with his arms crossed. Stiles stops mid lick of ice cream because this man was gorgeous. Stiles figures he would be better looking if he wasn’t glaring at Stiles like he stole his lunch money. Always having to annoy someone who tries to act tough, Stiles takes a slow lick of the ice cream just to piss off the good looking man.

            “Says who?” Stiles asks, and the man somehow manages to glare harder.

            “The owner.” The man says, gruffly and Stiles sputters. He wasn’t expecting the guy to own the place, and Stiles regrets being an ass because he really doesn’t want to get banned from his new favorite place. Stiles feels his face go pink, and he hates it. He can fight an supernatural creature without even blinking, but in the presences of someone good looking he blushes and manages to make an asshole of himself.

            “You own this place?” Stiles asks, and the man just looks at him like he is stupid. Stiles licks at the ice that has dripped to his hand, he feels the man watching him, and he is positive that the man is just annoyed with him.

            “Yes. Now, throw it away or leave.” The man says, and Stiles grins at him. Stiles makes the instant decision that he is going to spend as much of his time as he can annoying this guy.

            Stiles shoves the rest of the cone into his mouth before speaking again. “Fine.” He says, around a mouth full of ice cream and a waffle cone but he doesn’t miss the way the corner of the man’s mouth twitch like he wants to smile. Stiles counts it as a victory. “Now. Can I move about in peace?” Stiles asks, with faux innocence and the man scowls deeper. The man stares him down before walking away, and Stiles chuckles at his retreating form.

            Stiles walks around slowly before deciding to get a book from an author he has never heard of before making his way to the check out. The rest of the store is empty, and Stiles taps his hands on the counter while waiting for the grumpy man to come back.

            “Hey! Your customer service is lacking!” Stiles out, and he hears a loud sigh. The man comes back and Stiles smiles at him as wide as he can, and the man glares in return.  “You know that frowning will give you wrinkles.” Stiles points out, and the man huffs. “Also huffing cannot be good for your throat.” Stiles says, and the man thrusts the books into his hands.

            “Twenty-five dollars.” The man says, and Stiles laughs while reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He hands the money to the grouchy store owner, and waits for his change back.

            “I’m Stiles.” Stiles says, and the man grunts in response. “See, this is where you introduce yourself. I’m all for calling you Grumpy Pants, but I don’t think you’d be okay with that.” Stiles says, and the man frowns at him before handing Stiles his books.

            “Have a nice day. Thank you shopping here.” The man says, and Stiles leaves but not before promising himself that he is going to get this guy to like him.

****

            “Where have you been?” Henry asks coming into Stiles’ room without knocking and Stiles really wishes that he had enough money to move out of his parent’s house. He was barely eighteen with just a high school education so his employment was limited. Stiles looks up from the book he was reading to answer.

            “I looked for leads, and found none.” Stiles says in a bored voice, and Henry sighs. Stiles’ father walks away before his mother, Angie, comes into the room.

            “You really shouldn’t push your father, Stiles.” Angie says, and Stiles smiles at her. He likes his mother more than his father, but she tends to hover over him.

            “Well, you know me.” Stiles says, and she just shakes her head.

            “Go to sleep. You have work in the morning.” Angie says, and Stiles fights the urge to point out that he is eighteen he can do what he wants, but he is tired so he listens.  

            In the morning, Stiles decides that when he gets off work he is going to head by the bookstore again. He puts some files away in the doctor’s office trying to pass the time when he hears the bell chime on the door, and he slides his chair over to the window to help a patient. He likes helping the patients, but he doesn’t like rude people like this lady. “The doctor will see you in about fifteen minutes.” Stiles says, and the woman scowls at him before taking her seat. Stiles rolls his eyes before checking his phone to see he has a message from his father telling him that night they are going to have to take down a coven of witches on the edge of town.

            Stiles is definitely going to go the book store after work because he really hates today.

****

            “You can’t bring drinks in my store.” A voice seethes, and Stiles instantly smiles because his day just got better. He turns to see the man from yesterday is wearing another tight t-shirt that Stiles defiantly wants take off to see what kind of muscles this guy is packing. Stiles takes a deliberately long drink from the straw attached to his slushy, and he can feel the annoyance coming off the attractive man who owns the bookstore.

            “Tell you what. You tell me your name, and I’ll never bring another drink in this store again.” Stiles offers, leaning against the book shelf he was just looking for a book over witches. The man looks like he would rather swim through sewage than talk to Stiles.

            “Or I could just ban you from my store.” The man counter acts, and Stiles grins at him.

            “You wouldn’t. I think I’m your favorite customer, plus you keep saying you own this store but the sign says ‘Talia’s Books’. Stiles points out, and the man crosses his arms across his chest.

            “Talia was my mother.” The man says, and Stiles catches the past tense. He takes the straw out of his mouth before speaking.

            “I’m sorry.” Stiles says, genuinely and the man watches him with squinted eyes before speaking.

            “Derek.” The man, Derek, says and Stiles grins at him. He walks over to the trash can and purposefully drops the half empty slushy into it before turning around and grinning at Derek.

            “See? This is the start of something beautiful, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek just looks bored with him. Stiles grabs the book on witches, and makes his way over to the check out with Derek following behind him. “Do you have any other employees?” Stiles asks, but he isn’t surprised when Derek ignores him.

            “Witches?” Derek questions looking at the book before bagging it and ringing up Stiles total.

            “Yeah, you know a hoard of them live in this town.” Stiles tells him trying to amuse him with his stories. Someone like Derek obviously wouldn’t believe in witches, and it feels liberating to tell someone outside of the hunters about supernatural things even if it is just in jest.

            “Really?” Derek asks, and his tone isn’t mocking he actually sounds curious. Stiles grins at him, and nods.

            “Yup.” He says, and he notices that Derek is watching him with an unreadable expression. He hands Derek the money for his book, and waits for change.

            “Do not bring any more drinks into my store.” Derek warns, and Stiles stops before walking out of the door.

            “Does my pretty mouth around straws distract you, Derek?” Stiles asks, cheekily. Derek scowls at him, but Stiles catches the way his ears turn slightly pink.

            Stiles walks out of the store thinking of how easily he could fall for Derek.

****

            Witches, Stiles decides, are the worst. They don’t like compromising, and have a liking for human sacrifices. Stiles really doesn’t regret having to kill them after they stab him in the shoulder.

            “How’s the shoulder?” Stiles is brought out of his own little world when his father speaks to him. Stiles gives him a small smile before answering.

            “Fine. I’m going to go out.”  Stiles says, standing up off his bed. His shoulder is wrapped up, but he manages to pull on a shirt.

            “Where have you been going all the time?” Henry asks, and Stiles turns to look at him.

            “Looking for leads about the supposed new wolves in town.” Stiles lies, and his father nods in support. Stiles feels a sick feeling in his stomach that his father would be proud of him for hunting down werewolves who haven’t even hurt anyone.

            Stiles gets grabs his key, but he figures that he shouldn’t drive with his shoulder still hurt so he walks. It isn’t a too long of a walk, and it gives him time to get out of the house. Stiles stops at a street vendor to get a pretzel before wondering into Talia’s Books.

            He doesn’t see Derek right away but he sees a girl with tan skin, and black hair straightening the shelves. She turns to look at him, and her eyes dart to the pretzel in his hand. “Derek isn’t going to like that.” She says, and Stiles laughs with delight.

            “He said no drinks.” Stiles points out, and the girl’s eyes widen in recognition. 

            “You’re the guy Derek doesn’t shut up about.” The girls says amused, and Stiles’ face turns pink with the pleasure of Derek talking about him. Stiles shrugs his shoulder before taking a bite of his pretzel.

            “Cora! Did unpack all of the new books?” Derek calls, and he walks out into the main room of the library but stops when he sees Stiles. His eyes dart to the half-eaten pretzel in Stiles’ hand, and Stiles prepares for a lecture. Cora walks around them to slip to the back to do something else, and Derek is still staring at Stiles. “What happened to your arm?” He asks, carefully. Stiles looks down at his hand like he had forgotten he even hurt himself.

            “Skateboarding.” Stiles says, trying to sound serious and somehow Derek’s frown gets deeper.

            “You don’t skateboard, and I thought I said not to eat in my store.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him.

            “You said no drinks.” Stiles points out, eating the rest of his pretzel in one bite. Derek grimaces at Stiles when he does, and Stiles chuckles to himself.

            “Stiles, what happened to your arm?” Derek asks again, and Stiles cannot help but love the way Derek says his name. Stiles shrugs his other shoulder, and picks up a book to look at which proves difficult with one hand.

            “I’m fine.” Stiles says instead of answering, and Derek thankfully drops it. Stiles doesn’t even look at the book before taking it to the check out. He slides the book across the counter, and he waits for Derek to check out. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he checks to see a message from his father asking if he has found anything out about the werewolves. Stiles rolls his eyes to himself before typing back a generic response.

            “Is your girlfriend pregnant?” Derek asks, and Stiles almost drops his phone.

            “What?” Stiles questions because he defiantly doesn’t have a girlfriend especially one that is pregnant. He looks up to see Derek holding up a copy of ‘What to Except When You’re Expecting’ and Stiles figures he shouldn’t have just picked up a random book. “Um.” Stiles says, and the ends of Derek’s mouth twist in a vain attempt not to smile. “Okay, so maybe I wasn’t paying enough attention to what I was doing.” Stiles defends himself, and Derek actually smiles. Derek has a really nice smile, Stiles thinks.

            “Do you still want it?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head no. Stiles is fully prepared to walk out of the bookstore never to show his face again, but he wants to see Derek again. Something about the grumpy man who owns a book store named after his dead mother makes Stiles want to spend the rest of his life getting to know the attractive man.

            “Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?” Stiles blurts out, and Derek looks at him in shock. Stiles thinks that Derek probably doesn’t like boys or at least doesn’t like him. They don’t really know each other, but Stiles wants to.

            “We don’t know each other?” Derek says, and it comes out as a question so Stiles doesn’t consider it a true failure.

            “Hence the date.” Stiles points out, and he finds that both he and Derek are standing really close despite the counter in the way.

            “Okay.” Derek whispers, and Stiles fights the urge to fist bump in the air because he is an adult.

            “I’ll met you here Saturday.” Stiles says, and he notices that Derek is biting his lip and looking at his feet.

            “I live in the apartment above the bookstore.” Derek says, and Stiles nods and walks out of the bookstore.

            Stiles is going to let Derek be his normal, he decides.  

****

            Stiles is nervously pacing his room changing from outfit to outfit. He hasn’t been on a proper date since his early years of high school. He finally settles on a blue long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans, and his black Converse. Stiles puts his phone, wallet, and keys in his pocket. He checks himself in the mirror, grateful that his shoulder is healed enough just be covered with gauze instead of being wrapped at his arm, and he heads out.

            “Going somewhere?” He hears, and he turns to see his mother.

            “Got a date.” Stiles says, vaguely and his mother’s eyes widen in surprise.

            “Oh? A girl?” Angie asks. Stiles’ knows his parents are aware that he prefers both genders, but as long as he dates humans they don’t care. His father’s words.

            “A boy.” Stiles says, truthfully and his mother is watching him.

            “I thought you were over boys, Stiles. Not that we mind.” Angie adds on quickly, and Stiles looks at her.

            “I’ll be back before curfew.” Stiles says, walking towards the door.

            “Fine. Don’t tell your mother anything.” Angie says, with a sigh but Stiles is already thinking about his dinner with Derek.

****

            Stiles walks into the bookstore to wave to Cora, who points him to Derek’s door to his apartment that is in the back, and Stiles grins nervously in thanks. He climbs the stairs and he really hope he can act smooth because he really wants Derek like him. When he knocks on the door he feels his palms being to sweat, and when Derek opens the door Stiles is flabbergasted.

            Somehow Derek has managed to look even better than he normally does, and Stiles chalks it up the fact to that Derek is smiling at him softly. “Hey.” Stiles says, softly.

            “Do you want to come in?” Derek asks, stepping back to let Stiles in. Stiles follows behind him, and notices the apartment is small but cozy. Stiles instantly feels at home. Derek gestures for him to sit down on the couch. Stiles sees that he doesn’t have on shoes yet, so Stiles must have been early.

            “Where do you want to eat?” Stiles asks, and Derek nervously rubs the back of his head.

            “I kinda of already made something for us to eat here, if that’s okay.” Derek says, shyly and Stiles frowns.

            “But I asked you to dinner, so I’m supposed to buy dinner.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes playfully.

            “You can buy dinner next time,” Derek says, and a warm feeling flows through Stiles.

            “So the date is already successful?” Stiles asks, and Derek blushes. He goes back into the kitchen, and Stiles follows behind him. The kitchen smells amazing and Stiles is surprised that he didn’t smell it sooner.

            The pair stand in comfortable silence in the kitchen while Derek stir fries some vegetables. “Why did you open a book store named after your mother?” Stiles asks, and he instantly thinks he crossed some sort of line but Derek smiles softly at him.

            “My mom loved books. She read to me every night when I was child.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him.

            “My mother used to read to me too, but she stopped.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him strangely. “My parents live busy lives, so I was basically raised as a latchkey kid.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head before looking down at the food.

            “I feel like I’ve seen you before.” Derek says, randomly and Stiles laughs.

            “You just moved here.” Stiles points out, and Derek shrugs his shoulders unapologetic.

            “Have you ever been to Beacon Hills?” Derek asks, and Stiles frowns because the name sounds oddly familiar but he has never been outside of the town. Stiles shakes his head, and Derek just smiles at him. “I would have asked you on a date eventually.” Derek says, shyly and Stiles scoots closer to him.

            “Oh, yeah?” Stiles whispers leaning in, and Derek looks from Stiles’ lips to his eyes.

            “Yeah.” Derek whispers before Stiles crushes his lips against his. Derek makes a humming noise of surprise, and Stiles licks the seam of Derek’s lips who opens his mouth easily. Derek takes the moment to hike Stiles up on to the counter causing Stiles to moan.

            “Fuck, you’re strong.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek chuckles against his lips. Derek takes his mouth off to leave open mouth kisses on Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ leans his neck to give Derek more room. Derek pulls away to look at him, and Stiles tangles his hand in his hair to bring Derek back again to his mouth.

            Stiles breaks apart to take a much needed breath, when Derek ruts his hips against Stiles’ leg. Stiles’ moans at the feeling of Derek’s jean covered erection rubbing against his leg. “Would it be awful first date etiquette to fuck already?” Stiles asks, and Derek makes a choking noise in his throat. He pulls away to look into Stiles’ eyes.

            “Do you want to?” Derek breathlessly asks, and Stiles nods rapidly.

            “Wanted you to fuck me since I first saw you.” Stiles says, and Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ growing clothed erection causing Stiles to buckle his hips up at the contract. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek trying to ignore the twinge of pain his shoulder gave in protest. Derek easily picks him up to carry him to his bedroom without breaking the kiss.

            “Let me get the stuff.” Derek says, taking off his clothes as he goes out of the bed room towards the bathroom down the hall. Stiles begins unbuttoning his shirt, and strips off his pants. He begins to palm himself without taking off his boxers, he wants Derek to do that, and he waits for Derek to come back.

            Derek finally comes back into the room, and Stiles makes an impatient noise. “What took so long?” Stiles whines, and Derek gives him a look through hooded eyes. Stiles sees that he has taken off all of his clothes except his boxer that clearly show his growing erection.

            “I forgot to turn off the stove.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles breathless. Stiles lay back down on the bed, and Derek looks at him hungrily. “You’re so fucking perfect.” Derek says, and he crawls over on the bed until he is laying over Stiles. Stiles chuckles and pulls Derek towards him so he can kiss him roughly.

            “As much as I love this I really need you to get naked.” Stiles says, and Derek trails kisses down his chest to his stomach before teasingly licking at his cock that is still covered by his boxers. Stiles buckles up at the contact and shamelessly whines causing Derek to smile. Derek sits up and takes off Stiles’ boxer causing his cock his spring loose, and gently takes it in his hand to stroke it. “Fuck.” Stiles say. He hasn’t had anyone touch his dick in so long he’d almost forgotten how good it felt when someone else does it.

            “Have you done this before?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks up at him. Derek already looks debauched, and Stiles groans at the site.

            “Yeah, once, but I topped.” Stiles says, and Derek hands stops.

            “Oh, do you want me- “ Derek begins but Stiles cuts him off.

            “No! Need you to fuck me.” Stiles says, and Derek leans down to kiss him. “Take off your fucking boxers so I can see your dick.” Stiles demands, and Derek laughs in surprise at Stiles’ words.

            “As you wish.” Derek whispers, and Stiles moans.

            “And you quote movies. Are you even real?” Stiles says, and Derek suck a love bite on his thigh before pouring lube on to his fingers. Derek lets Stiles take off his boxers before gently pushing him back on the bed, and spreading his legs before nestling himself in between them. Derek press a lubed finger against Stiles’ entrance, but he doesn’t push it in all the way.

            “Is this okay?” Derek asks pushing his index finger in, and Stiles nods his rapidly because it really is. He needs Derek to fuck him. He needs him to distract him from his unreal life, and everything else. He just needs Derek. It hasn’t been long since they have known each other, but Stiles knows deep in his heart that Derek is someone special. Derek takes out his finger to push another one in with it, and Stiles moans at the feeling of being stretched.

            “Yeah, just like that.” Stiles whispers, and Derek brushes his finger of his prostate and Stiles keens. He thrusts his hips in the air as Derek drags his fingers slowly over it, and he wants to cry at the amazing sensation.

            “Fuck, you look so good.” Derek says, and he nips at the flesh on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles runs his hand through Derek’s hair, just letting Derek do what he wants because it feels so good. Stiles presses his hips down against Derek’s hand when he feels Derek add a third finger.

            “Just fuck me, Derek.” Stiles moans, and Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles to get a condom out of his bedside table. Stiles grabs his hand. “No condom, wanna feel you. I’m clean I swear.” Stiles pants, and Derek nods.

            “I’m clean too.” Derek adds on, as he grabs the lube again to apply it to his dick. Stiles takes it from his hand and applies it himself while Derek’s face goes lax at the feeling of Stiles touching him. Stiles applies a generous amount before laying back down on the bed.

            “Now, fuck me.” Stiles says, and Derek dives down to kiss him as he slowly enters Stiles. Stiles grunts at the burning stretch, and Derek tries is best to distract him from the pain by stroking Stiles’ cock in his hand lazily. They kiss lazily until Stiles begins rutting his hips against Derek, who begins slowly thrusting in no particular rhythm.

            “So tight, Stiles.” Derek whines, and Stiles clenches around Derek just to hear him moan. Derek sits back, and pulls Stiles on to his lap. Stiles whines at the new way Derek can hit his sweet spot with accuracy, and Stiles bounces himself on Derek’s lap. Derek buries his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck, and begin making love bites on every part he can reach.

            “So close.” Stiles gasps, and Derek takes his cock in his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts. With one final hit to his prostate, Stiles is coming with a loud cry of Derek’s name on Derek’s stomach as he strokes him through his orgasm. As Stiles clenches around him, Derek comes with soft whimper of Stiles’ name.

****

            When Stiles wakes up he realizes that he fell asleep at Derek’s after an amazing round of sex. Stiles also realizes that he is crushed to Derek’s chest from behind, and Derek has his arm  cradled around Stiles’ chest. Stiles smiles to himself before looking at the clock, and seeing that he was supposed to be home hours ago. “Shit.” Stiles says to himself quietly, and he turns over to wake up Derek. He doesn’t want to leave without saying anything because he definitely wants this to happen again. “Derek?” Stiles says quietly, and Derek’s eyes flash open and Stiles swears that they were red for a second. Shaking off that silly thought, Stiles tries to untangle himself. Derek looks at the clock to see that it is three in the morning, and he frowns at Stiles before trying once again to pull Stiles closer to him to fall back asleep.

            Stiles laughs at him softly before kissing Derek. Derek wakes up a little more to return the kiss, and Stiles gets lost in it a minute before remembering he needs to leave. “I have to get home.” Stiles says, reluctantly and Derek frowns. “I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Stiles promises, and Derek nods.  

            Stiles grabs his clothes to get dressed, and Derek watches him. Stiles doesn’t bother buttoning his shirt, and he slips on his shoes. He leans down to kiss Derek goodbye, and Derek licks into his mouth with enthusiasm. Stiles pulls back before giving him one last kiss. “Stop making me not want to leave.” Stiles says jokingly, but Derek’s face gets serious.

            “Then don’t.” Derek says, and Stiles inhales sharply before giving Derek a soft smile.

            “I’ll see you soon.” Stiles promises, and Derek reluctantly lets go of his arm.

****

            Stiles wonders in the bookstore a month later to bring Derek dinner like he has been doing almost every day since they started dating. He catches Derek restacking books, and when he sees Stiles he gives him a private smile. Stiles hasn’t told his parents that he is dating Derek. His mother would want to meet him, and his father would tell him he doesn’t have time to date with all the training he still has to do. Plus, Stiles isn’t ready to bring someone into his not so safe life.

            “Hey.” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek from behind. Derek turn to kiss his cheek before turning back around.

            “You look tired.” Derek comments, and Stiles catches the concern. Stiles wants to say that he is fine, but Derek always knows when he is lying.

            “Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping well.” Stiles says, rubbing his eyes. Derek turns his body completely around to bring Stiles closer to his body. Derek runs his hands over Stiles face, and kiss him softly causing Stiles to sigh. “I keep having these dreams, but they’re not like scary. It’s like a man but his face is blurry pushing me on a swing, and like my dad never done that. It’s just weird.” Stiles says, chuckling at how weird its sounds. Derek is staring at him with a strange expression, and Stiles raises his eyebrow at him.

            “Thank you for dinner.” Derek says, and Stiles nods. He cannot help but feel freaked out at the way Derek was staring at him, but he lets it go.

****

            Stiles is surprising Derek at work with iced tea when he sneaks to the back. He hears Derek talking to someone, and he is prepared to leave to go wait in the main store when he hears what Derek is saying. “I am telling you, John, it is him.” Derek says, and he sounds breathless.

            “Derek, I appreciate you calling me down here, but it can’t be him.” Another man, John Stiles assumes, says. Stiles inches closer to the door to see if he can figure out who they are talking about.

            “I’m serious. John, he told me he has been having dreams about a man he doesn’t know pushing him on a swing, and he looks like you. He has Claudia’s eyes!” Derek adds on desperately, and Stiles sucks in a breath because they are speaking about him. Stiles walks to the room with an angry expression on his face.

            “What the hell is this?” Stiles says, and he notice the man is in a sheriffs uniform. The man is looking at him strangely, and Derek looks shock that he is here.

            “Stiles, I can explain.” Derek pleads, and John steps forward. Stiles takes a step back toward the door.

            “Who is this? Who is Claudia?” Stiles asks, and Derek flinches.

            “Stiles, who you think you are isn’t who you actually are.” Derek says, carefully and Stiles scoffs at him.

            “What are you talking about?” Stiles demands, and John keeps staring and Derek doesn’t say anything. “Derek.” Stiles sternly.

            “Those dreams you were having aren’t dreams. They’re memories. You’re aren’t Stiles Trent, your real name is Keplin Stilinski.” Derek says, and Stiles starts laughing.

            “Real funny, Der. Now who is this?” Stiles says, gesturing to John.

            “Stiles, I am not lying, please. The Trent’s took you from John and his wife.” Derek says, and Stiles freezes.  Stiles takes a step back before looking at Derek.

            “Are you insane? My parents didn’t kidnap me.” Stiles says, and Derek looks like he is physical pain.

            “It’s true. Those dreams. I remember you telling me that your mother used to read to you, but she stopped. She didn’t. Claudia read to you, but the Trent’s never did.” Derek says, and Stiles backs away.

            “No, no, no. You’re lying!” Stiles yells, and Derek flinches away. John is staring at him, and he has his hand covering his mouth.

            “You’re from Beacon Hills, California. You’re were stolen from your real family.” Derek pleads, and Stiles has had enough.

            “You’re sick, Derek. How could say that to me? How could bring this man here and tell him his dead son is me?” Stiles whispers, and Derek takes a step forward only to have Stiles take two farther away from him.

            “They don’t have pictures of you before you were three, right?” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him because he isn’t sure how Derek knows that.

            “They don’t like to take pictures.” Stiles says, and Derek shakes his head.

            “No, they took you when you were three from a park. Please, just talk to John. He is your father.” Derek begs, and Stiles cannot believe that Derek is so committed to this sick joke.

            “Stop!” Stiles yells, and Derek freezes. “Just stop.” Stiles begs, and he turns to leave. “I’m so sorry about your son, but I am not him.” Stiles whispers to the man who is staring at him in shock. Stiles all but runs out of the bookstore to his car.

            “I was eleven when you were taken. My mother was friends with your family. I remember you.” Derek calls after him, and Stiles freezes.

            “Stay away from me.” Stiles says, softly and Derek stands still as tears drift down his face. Stiles gets in his car, and leaves Derek standing alone in the middle of the street.

****

            It has been a month since his break up with Derek, and Stiles has just been drifting through life. He goes to work, does research for his father, trains, and sleeps. He keeps having the dreams, but he knows that they aren’t real. Stiles cannot be the kid from Beacon Hills, he has lived in this tiny town all of his life.

            “Stiles?” His mother asks, and Stiles looks at her.

            “Yeah?” He asks, and she smiles at him.

            “Are you alright? You seemed spaced out.” She comments, and Stiles bites his lips.

            “Why aren’t there any pictures of me before I’m three?” Stiles asks, and his mother freezes mid drink of her coffee.

            “You were a shy baby.” She says, quietly. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but his mother cuts him off. “You’re late for work.” Angie says, quietly.

            Stiles goes to work.

****

            When Stiles gets home, he sees his father excitedly pacing the living room floor. “Stiles!” His father calls, and Stiles puts away his keys.

            “Yeah?” He asks, and Henry grabs him to drag him in the direction of their basement.

            “We found the wolves! And we got the Alpha!” Henry says with glee, and Stiles feels a sick feeling in his stomach. He was hoping there were no actual werewolves and just a rumor, but now his father had one in their basement.

            “They haven’t done anything to us.” Stiles points out, and his father scoffs.

            “Them being alive is enough.” Henry says, bitterly. They make it to the basement, and Henry pulls open the door with excitement that makes Stiles’ stomach turn. When he sees who they have in the basement, Stiles fights the urge to gasp.

            It’s Derek.

            Or he’s pretty sure it’s Derek, but this Derek is tied up by his wrist to the wall and bleeding. So much blood, Stiles thinks. He knows that Derek betrayed him by the lies and not telling him was a werewolf, but Stiles knows he is going to save him.

            “What do you think?” Henry says, and Derek is staring at him.

            “Not very impressive for an Alpha.” Stiles says, trying to sound bored. It works because his father laughs, and claps him on the shoulder. Derek flinches, and one of his eyes is swollen shut. Henry walks over to the table, and turns a dial that sends electrical current through Derek’s body, and Derek groans in pain but doesn’t make any other noise. Stiles feels bile in the back of his throat, and fights the urge to scream in pain because watching Derek get hurt hurts him.

            “Pathetic.” His father whispers, and he turns back to Stiles. “Keep an eye on him. I am going to pay his sister a little visit, she’s here as well.” Henry says, and Derek snarls at him. Henry laughs bitterly before clapping Stiles on the back on his way out. Stiles waits for the sound of his footsteps to fade away before he moves. He grabs the ring of keys off the wall, drops them accidentally because his hands are shaking, and unlocks Derek as fast as he can.

            Derek falls completely on him, and Stiles easily takes his weight. He gets Derek’s blood on his shirt, and he sinks to the ground taking Derek with him. “I am so sorry.” Stiles whispers, and Derek buries his head into Stiles’ shoulder.

            “My sister.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles takes a deep breath.

            “I’ll get her. Get out of here, and I’ll save her.” Stiles says, and Derek grabs him in a loose grip.

            “No, you’ll get hurt.” Derek says, and he sounds like he cannot catch his breath. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles brings him closer to his body.

            “You were supposed to be my normal, and here you are a fucking werewolf.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs before trying to push himself up on his feet.

            “Isn’t this sweet?” A mocking voice says, and they both turn to see Henry staring at them. Derek tries to push Stiles behind him, but Stiles isn’t moving.

            “Don’t.” Stiles begins, and Henry cuts him off.

            “Shut up. You are so fucking weak. I should have picked someone else, but Angie wanted the sweet little brown eyed boy from the swing.” Henry says, and Stiles lets his words sink in.

            “You did it. You stole me from that family in Beacon Hills.” Stiles says, and Derek holds him tighter. Stiles stands up to launch himself at Henry, but Henry pulls out a gun and Stiles freezes.

            “Now let’s not get crazy, son.” Henry says, mockingly and Derek growls at him. “Your parents just turned their backs for two seconds, and that’s all it took for you to become ours. We drugged you as best we could hoping that you wouldn’t remember, and I remember you crying for days because you missed your mommy.” Henry says, and Stiles feels the rage building inside of him.

            “You’re a fucking monster.” Derek gasps out, and Stiles briefly forgot that he was even here. Henry laughs, and redirects the gun so that is pointing at Derek.

            “You are a rabid fucking dog, and what do people do with rabid dogs?” Henry says, cocking the trigger but Stiles steps in front of him before he pulls it. He was aiming at a crouching Derek, so he manages to hit Stiles in upper stomach. Stiles falls to the ground with a thud, and Derek launches himself at Henry.

            Derek rips out Henry’s throat before he can even pull the trigger again.

            “Stiles.” Derek whispers,  as he bends down to cradling Stiles to his chest. Stiles is still conscious, and he is apply pressure to the wound.

            “Should. Should of listened to you.” Stiles whispers, and all Derek can smell is blood. With all of his energy, he picks Stiles up. Derek is still wounded, but he is healing. He listens closely to hear his sister’s heartbeat which is beating widely out of fear. “Get her. I can wait. I’ll be fine.” Stiles whispers, and Derek sets him down in the living room to race to the other side of the house to unchain his sister who is fine.

            The siblings rush back into the living room, and Derek directs his sister to call the police. Derek picks Stiles back up as he hears his sister on the phone, and he isn’t sure where Angie Trent is but he cannot move Stiles. Stiles is holding his wound, and is blinking up at Derek.

            “I can’t believe the last thing I’ll ever say to you isn’t going to be poetic. I never wanted this life. I never wanted a hunters life.” Stiles whispers, and Derek watches as his tears fall on Stiles’ face.

            “You’re going to be okay.” Derek says, and he hold the hand that Stiles has on his wound. It is bleeding so much that the blood is seeping  through both of their hands. Stiles licks his lips, and takes a shaking breath before speaking.

            “I wanted to be able to love you.” Stiles whispers, and a tear trickles out. Derek lets loose a dry sob because he cannot handle this pain all over again. He lost his family once, and now he is losing the man he cares for so much before his eyes.

            “Well, I already love you so we’re halfway there.” Derek says, and Stiles grins at him. Derek hears the sound of the ambulance coming, and he sobs in relief. “They’re coming. You’ll be okay.”

            “Call my dad, okay? John. I want to see him.” Stiles whispers, and Derek nods. He lifts Stiles up as best he can to carry him out. Cora holds the door open, and she tries to help but Derek just cradles Stiles closer to him. He only lets him go to be put in the ambulance.  

****

            Derek has stepped out to get some air. Being in the hospital for a straight week has made him hate hospitals all the more, and when he returns back to Stiles’ room he sees that Stiles is in conversation with John.

            John came as soon as he heard, and he hasn’t left. He and Stiles are talking about everything, but it still a lot for Stiles to comprehend. Derek slips in the door, and takes a seat next to Stiles after kissing his head. Stiles and Derek have decides to start their relationship again with no lies, and both men are happy. “Any more news on Angie?” Derek asks, bitterly and John shakes his head no.

            “The house was burned to the ground before anyone could stop it right after they took Stiles to the hospital, and there’s no other traces of her.” John says, and Derek frowns.

            “She won’t come back.” Stiles mumbles, and for some reason Derek believes him. She was a coward that stole a child, and she’ll be a coward that hides for the rest of her life. “Can I talk to Derek?” Stiles asks John who nods. John stands and runs his hands through Stiles’ hair.

            “How are you?” Derek asks, and he hopes that Stiles doesn’t just say he’s fine.

            “I just found out that I will never get to meet my real mother because she died of cancer when I was eight.” Stiles says, quietly and Derek reaches out to hold his hand. “They stole everything from me!” Stiles says, angrily. Derek runs his hand over Stiles arm.

            “You can get it back. It will take time, but you can get it back.” Derek promises, and Stiles stares at him for a long time before answering.

            “John wants me to go back to Beacon Hills with him.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head because he knew John was going to ask. “I have nothing here, so I think I am. I want to keep the name Stiles, but I’m going to go by Stilinski from now on. The birth certificate I had with the Trent’s was fake anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” Stiles says, and Derek nods again. “Why did you leave?” Stiles asks, and Derek swallows thickly.

            “My family was murder by hunters years ago, so I moved Cora here to have some peace.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him.

            “Will you go back with me?” Stiles asks, playing with the blanket between his hands. Derek leans over and kisses his cheek.

            “Yes.” Derek says because he is ready to go home despite just opening a book store. He’ll hire someone else to take care of it for him. Stiles nods, and John comes back in the room with some food. Stiles smiles gratefully.

            “Thanks, Dad.” Stiles says, and John smiles brightly at him. “I am going to go back with you, so is Derek.” Stiles tells him, and John smiles at both of them.

****   

Stiles gets cleared to leave the hospital ten days after he finds out who he really is, and after the man who kidnapped him and pretended to be his father was killed. Stiles scratches absentmindedly at his stiches on his stomach as he watches John talk with Derek from the police cruiser that John drives. Derek packs the rest of his and Cora’s things into his Camaro, and Cora already has her feet on the dash.

Derek walks over to the cruiser, and Stiles rolls down the window. “I’ll see you soon.” Derek says, and Stiles grabs him by his collar to kiss him deeply. When he pulls back, Derek’s face is pink and Stiles’ is breathless. “I love you.” Derek says against Stiles’ lips, and Stiles grins at him.

“I love you too.” Stiles says, honestly. Derek gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to walk to his own car. Stiles walks him way away and thinks of how lucky his to have Derek in his life. His life will never be normal, but he knows that with his real father, Derek, and Cora he’ll be okay. John gets into the car, and shuts the door closed before pulling onto the road to drive away from the bookstore. 

“Ready to go home, Kiddo?” John asks, and Stiles looks at the rearview mirror to see Derek trying to slap his sister’s feet down from the dash while trying to look angry. Stiles sighs happily before turning towards his father to get him a grin.

“Yeah, Dad.”


End file.
